<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's My Collar by Ghouleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663187">She's My Collar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghouleo/pseuds/Ghouleo'>Ghouleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:23:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghouleo/pseuds/Ghouleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rantaro was cool with most things, which ended up translating nicely kink wise too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's My Collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not only is he best boy, he is good boy too. Inspired by Gorillaz song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This all started out as a joke, you swore. You half jokingly asked him if you could peg him, and he gave a shrug and a muttered ‘sure’ as a response. You stared at him bewildered and with wide eyes, asking him if he was for real about it or not, as you have only seen him in control during your whole relationship. He then explained he has thought about the idea a few times, and was okay with anything if it made you happy. This made your heart swell, but also made you extremely turned on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why you were in this situation right now, spreading him out with lubed up fingers. When the roles were reversed, he was only vocal when praising you or letting out throaty groans. But with him now on his back and his hands soon to be tied down, he was ten times more vocal, breathy whimpers and whines slipping out as you warmed him up with your fingers sliding in and out of him. Although you warmed him up nicely, praising him and kissing his neck as you fingered him, you planned on destroying him and edging him once his hole swallowed up your strap. Once he was lubed up and tightly wrapped around your three fingers with ease, you pulled them out and kissed him one last time before you cuffed his wrists to his ankles, forcing his knees up and open with very little give from the chains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now with the strap secured tightly around your waist, you poured lube onto the dildo and started to rub up against him. He let out a soft gasp at the feeling of the cold lube against him, taking a deep breath before you started to push in. As you slowly sank more of the silicone cock into him, the more he started to realize how amazing this was feeling.  He bit down on his lip as you filled him up inch by inch, his fists balled up in the bed sheets as muted moans came out.  Once you finally bottomed out inside of him, you paused to let him adjust and steady his breathing out, tracing small patterns out on the side of his ribs with your thumb as you waited. His chest was still heaving up and down but at a slower rate when he finally nodded for you to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure baby,” you asked, caressing the side of his face with your hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathed out, maintaining eye contact with his mouth agape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back, exposing his neck as he let out a groan. “Yes, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With tightly squeezed eyes he corrected himself, “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma’am</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You grinned and planted soft kisses under his jawline, “Good boy,” you praised before pulling back and thrusting in hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sharp whine as you continued to fuck him at this speed, your fingernails marking up his sides with long red imprints. His walls were rubbing tightly against the cock as your hips met with his, leaving him hollow for a second only to quickly fill the space up shortly after. His propped up knees were now starting to shake, not only from feeling extremely turned on but also from the rough pounding he was starting to love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, are you already becoming weak, slut?” you teased, watching him squirm underneath you in both pleasure and humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head as he tried to hide another moan, his voice pitching up at the end giving it away. You rubbed his cheek before pulling back and slapping him harshly, a throaty moan escaping as his head snapped in the direction of the impact. You cupped his cheek, rubbing your thumb over the reddening mark and forcing him to look at you. Teary eyes stared back at you and you let out a small chuckle, grinning down at him. “God, you're such a pathetic whore,” you said before stuffing two of your fingers into his mouth, sliding them in and out as you throat fucked him with them. He moaned and gagged around your fingers, his tongue swirling around them as his brows furrowed together in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you pulled your fingers out, a string of saliva connected the two of you together before you placed the newly slobbered on fingers around his cock. He let out a girly moan and tried to thrust further up into your grip, clearly missing the attention towards his throbbing dick. Your fingers glided up and down on his dick and the row of piercings that rested on the underside, shifting every once in a while making him whimper. His head was now thrown back, eyes shut as he writhed in place from the sensation of being filled and the squeezing grip you had around his cock. His back arched as he moaned through gritted teeth, toes curled as he felt the familiar heat start pooling in him. Heavy breaths emitted from him right before you completely stopped all movements, the dildo sitting still in his ass and your hand hovering right over his cock, just out of reach no matter how hard he tried to thrust towards it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw you poor thing,” you mocked as you watch his cock twitched without the warm feeling of your hands around it, “You’re not gonna get let off that easy, dumb slut,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please ma’am,” he moaned, tears pooling together either from pain or pleasure. They were the same thing to him anyways, so it didn’t really matter. “I promise I’ll be good, please let me cum,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a reason why I should let you cum for me,” you mused as you dragged the tip of your finger on the underside of his cock, right in the middle of his piercings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mindless begs poured out from him, none of them having any real reasons but it’s not like you needed one anyways. You grinded sloppily against him as you yanked his head back with his hair, watching as he swallowed thickly and pleaded with you through his eyes. “Open your fucking mouth and stick your tongue out, you filthy whore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly obeyed and you pulled his lip down, opening his mouth even more before you looked down directly over him, letting your spit slowly drip into his mouth. He moaned at the motion and graciously took all your spit, making sure to not let any slip out. You smiled down at him as you forced his mouth closed and ordered him to swallow. Watching his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed, opening his mouth one last time to make sure he get all of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a good little cumslut for me~” you praised before pulling him into a kiss, picking up the speed of your thrusts again and swallowing his whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingernails dug into his hips, leaving crescent shaped indents as you thrusted in and out of him. His breath hitched as you pushed his legs into his chest, using your free hand to slowly start jerking him off. He rolled his hips in sync with your thrusts, trying to hump your fist as he started to get closer. The chains that restricted him started to shift as he dug into the bedsheets, drooling as he felt himself start getting close again, begging you to let him finish this time. You kept up this speed, spitting on his cock for more lube as he started to arch into you again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon baby, cum all over my fingers for me,” you said softly and this was enough to push him over the edge. Hot cum squirted over his chest and stomach, high pitched whines and moans stuttering out as his cock twitched within your hands. His legs shook as he started to come down from his high, moaning as you pulled out of him. You uncuffed his wrists and pulled him in for another kiss, slowly this time as you pushed some of his hair out of his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so good baby,” you whispered, rubbing his jawline as you praised him. He leaned into your touches, clearly in need of your affection now. You pulled away to move and straddle his chest, running your fingers through his messy hair before speaking, “Now it's your turn to make me cum~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>